A Parting of Ways: Battle Royal
Setting The three Nations of Nasaria have gathered to negotiate a proposal from Mitsurung Tahu'o, Patriarch of the Ryakyo'o people. But tension rises and the negotiation turns hostile as Tahu'o's adamancy to remove his people from the Alliance triggers a challenge. It is the ultimate showdown between Nasaria's most powerful warriors. Present Powers * Mitsurung Tahu'o, Patriarch of Ryakyo'o. * Alitta Leigheara, Leader of Ilsaryd and the Saryth race. * Landi Tavanti, Loma of the Dalgonius Battle Gratuitous Violence (talk) 00:24, February 19, 2013 (UTC) As the three warriors stand tensed and ready for combat, a deafening crash echoes throughout the hall from directly behind Alitta. Standing in the rubble of what had once been an enormous section of stone wall was an equally monolithic granite construct, easily 15 feet tall. Its arms and legs were as thick as the trunk of a small tree, and its torso three times that. Its feet thudded heavily against the flagstone floor as it stomped towards Alitta, halting just behind her. Drawing Cyndr, she addressed her wouldbe opponents, "I do not relish the prospect of combat against my allies, but I am prepared to proceed, for what I believe to be the greater good of Nasaria." AtahiNuma (talk): "You have destroyed our Okyo'o bond. If you do not let my people leave, I will have to force you." Tahu'o's eyes flash, "Even if I have to break every single bone in your body." LeadDragon (talk) 03:21, February 19, 2013 (UTC) "I dare you to try," excitement dances in Tavanti and her dragon's eyes, this is what she was born to do. "Lebo," she calls. "Stand ready!" A gravelly roar echoes from the outside of the enormous room as the Dalgonius grips her battle axe, waiting for movement. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 03:51, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Alitta lifts her sword so that it is pointing directly at Tahu'o, "Damn it Tahu'o, stand down!" As she speaks to Tahu'o, she mentally directs her golem to advance on Tavanti, positioning it between her and Tahu'o. AtahiNuma (talk): "I must do this, you give me no choice." says Tahu'o. He lifts the large sickle-like sword off his back and takes a fighting stance. "I am extremely sorrowful that it has come to this, old friend." LeadDragon (talk) 04:26, February 19, 2013 (UTC) "Your sorrow cannot be that deep if you persist on doing this, but I respect the sacrifice you are willing to make for your people and so I promise not to kill either of you." Tavanti stretches her wings and the tips brush the opposing walls. Flames line the lips of her draconic mouth as she charges forward towards her two opponents, her great feet booming with every step. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 05:02, February 19, 2013 (UTC) As Tavanti charges, Alitta leaps onto the table, swinging Cyndr in a downward slash at Tahu'o. In the same instant, she is controlling her golem in the back of her mind, and it aims a massive punch at the charging dragon's chest. AtahiNuma (talk): Tahu'o ducks onto his back and blocks the sword stroke with his plated clogs. He spins onto his feet, sending the sword away and makes a dash for the large opening recently created in the stone wall. LeadDragon (talk) 05:18, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Tavanti swats at the stone man's fist, batting it away from her body as she surveys the scene from her towering position. "Lebo!" She cries and in an instant, the fellow dragon is at the gap in the wall, scrutinizing the occupants of the room. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 05:38, February 19, 2013 (UTC) As the hulking figure of Lebo fills the jagged wall gap, Alitta rushes after Tahu'o, sandwiching him between the dragon and herself. Readjusting her grip on the hilt of Cyndr, she stands ready, waiting for Tahu'o to make a move. Still in full control of her stone associate, Alitta redouble's its assault on Tavanti, and this time she has the golem throw a powerful kick toward Tavanti's enormous ribcage. AtahiNuma (talk): Mitsurung does not slow his pace. He barrels under the dragon's legs and slashes its left legs as he does so. LeadDragon (talk) 05:59, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Tavanti rears up onto her rear legs, dodging the golem's attack before landing on top of him. She places all of her great weight on his shoulders, attempting to force him to the ground. The Ryakyo'o blades cut shallow gashes into Lebo's hide, who whirls around to pursue his newfound target. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 06:10, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Being made of solid granite has its merits, and Alitta is pleased to find that her 15 foot construct is able to support the dragon's weight just long enough for Alitta to drop it into a defensive sideways roll, temporarily removing it from harms way. Meanwhile, Alitta herself follows Tahu'o and Lebo out into a wide clearing with a stream running through its center, sword in hand. AtahiNuma (talk): Tahu'o whirls round and sends his sickle toward the incoming sword. LeadDragon (talk) 06:39, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Tavanti bounds after the stone figure, stopping its roll and catching its skull in her teeth. She shakes the construct, lifting it off the ground before smashing it down once again. Lebo follows the fighters into the clearing, circling them as he waits for one to overcome the other. Category:Battles